Frankfurt
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Free City (until 1798) Constitutional Republic (1798-1806) Autocracy (since 1806) |rank = Duchy|tag = FRN|capital = Frankfurt (1876)|culture = Rhenish (Germanic)|development = Start: 16}} is a Catholic Rhenish free city of the HRE located in the Hesse area, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The Mongol Invasion' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic on December 13, 1250 the free city borders fellow Catholic countries only ( west, south and north). The free city will be occupied by Catholic Revolutionary on October 1, 1792 until December 3, 1792, reform into a constitutional republic in 1798, and finally an autocracy in 1806. will be annexed by Protestant turning into Protestant on January 18, 1871, keeping its cores till 1900, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Called "frankfurt" on-file. Bug: The free city operates as a generic republic instead. See also: , , Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige German Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -5.0% Technology Cost * Ideas: ** Zunft: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Frühlings- und Herbstmesse: *** +5.0% Trade Efficiency *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Reichskreis: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Polizeiordnung: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Thurn und Taxis: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Residenzstadt: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:European countries Category:Rhenish countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Germanic countries Category:Free Cities Category:Western Europe countries Category:The Mongol Invasion Category:Western (Tech) Category:Autocracies Category:Bugged